The Crystal Sword Vol1
by Bartman
Summary: Sasuke and Chaco find out about an ancient sword that might be able to bring Sasuke and Kasumi together at last. However are things not as they seem?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden or any of its characters. Please feel free to review I would appreciate it **

The Crystal Sword Vol.1

Chapter 1: 

Chaco wakes up one morning feeling pretty down. His girlfriend just dumped him and he doesn't know why….But it's got him quite upset. How come all these horrible bad things happen to him? First, Sid keeps chasing him around telling him horrifying stories and now this.

Chaco stepped out of his room to see Sasuke running by in a hurry! Where on earth is he off to in such a rush?

"Hey Sasuke! Slow the hell down" Chaco yells rudely.

Sasuke doesn't slow down. He just glares at Chaco and continues on his run.

"What's his problem?" Thought Chaco. Out of curiosity Chaco decided to follow him…

Sasuke arrived at the Garden behind the castle. There Kasumi was! He stared at her, unsure what to do now. He had decided today would be the day he would tell Kasumi how he felt!! There is no more backing out now! He just didn't really think about how he would do it. He held flowers in his hands. Mondo told him that girls like Flowers or something like that.

"Okay Sasuke" He said to himself "You've gotta be brave!"

"What cha doing?" Chacos voice said from behind him!! Sasuke turned around startled.

"Chaco!! What do you want?"

"Nice flowers Sasuke. Gotta girl you like or something!?"

"N-None of your business winger!! Go play with your friends or something. I'm busy!"

"Hey if your trying to impress Kasumi I wouldn't. She's much to old for you!"

"What do you know? Kasumi is very pretty….I mean she's….oh where was I!!"

Chaco laughed and started dancing around him. "You love Kasumi!! Hahahaha!"

"GO AWAY!!" Sasuke shouted.

Kasumi hearing the commotion started to come over.

"Hey Sasuke what's up?"

"Ka-Kasumi…I…UH…..Well I am just…"

"Hey it's good to see you're hanging out with Chaco. You should make lot's of friends around here, I noticed you don't really hang out with a lot of people at the village!"

"Chaco is NOT my friend!! Thanks a lot Chaco you ruined everything!!" Sasuke teleported away.

"What's his problem?" asked Chaco.

Kasumi sighed "He isn't very good at meeting people and making friends. Hey Chaco maybe you can help him!"

Chaco laughed "Help him? He's a loser. The guy can't even tell you he….I mean…"

Kasumi bowed her head. "What is it?"

Chaco not wanting to interfere changed the subject. "Uh…Well I will see if I can make him popular around here!!"

Chaco ran off in a random direction. He managed to make it to the stage room. He wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into Clive.

"Hey you brat! Watch it!!" Clive said.

"You watch it!! I'm Chaco and I'm very strong! I won't lose to a guy like you!"

"What are you talking about kid?"

Chaco saw Sasuke down the hall.

"Sasuke!! Hey I gotta go now but this isn't over!!" Chaco ran off leaving Clive very confused.

Sasuke saw Chaco half running half flying at him!!

"You again! What do you want Chaco!?"

"Kasumi asked me to make you into a popular, nice guy who is friends with everyone!"

"I don't want to be friends with everyone. Especially not you!"

"Ouch that hurt." Chaco said sarcastically. "But for one minute let's say I did leave you here. Kasumi likes a guy with friends!!"

"She does?"

"Yes of course! Kasumi….loves a guy who is nice and friendly!"

"Okay Chaco you win. I'll let you teach me your ways."

"Yay! We start with dress attire!!"

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Dude there is no skin! NO toughness. Just clothes everywhere. I can barely see your face. It's like your hiding from everything!"

"What does my clothes have to do with me making friends?"

"Oh man. This is going to be a long day……"

Suddenly a voice from behind them starts to talk "So your trying to impress Kasumi huh?"

Sasuke and Chaco see an old woman standing there holding a cat. She looks very sinister. "You know I may be able to help you!"

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"The Crystal Sword. A Sword with the power to grant any wish once. Sasuke if you find that sword you can ask it to make Kasumi fall in love with you. Or even better give you the ability to see what Kasumi really thinks of you!"

Sasuke looked at Chaco, as if trying to ask him what to say! Chaco smiled at the lady.

"Hey if Sasuke finds the sword can I have a wish to!?"

"Of course. One wish for each person….."

"I'm in. Sasuke I'll help you find the sword! There is no way I can make you popular anyway!"

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!!!"

The lady smiled. "You'll find clues to the swords whereabouts in the library."

"Thanks!" Chaco said. He grabbed Sasukes arm and dragged him off towards the library. The lady started to laugh silently.

"Fools…..Soon that sword will be mine…Then I will have the power to get he Soul Eater at last!!"

She looked at her hand holding the Front Gate Rune. The identity of the woman is non other then Windy. "Soon I will finally have the power of the Soul Eater. And then I can get my revenge on Harmonia. Every single one of them will pay!"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden or any of its characters. Please feel free to review I would appreciate it **

Chapter 2: 

MEANWHILE

Chaco sees a book up high on the shelf. To high for him to reach!

"Hey Sasuke would you get that book down for me? I think it's the one we need to read!"

"Oh brother, you have wings Chaco."

"Oh yeah…..I forgot!" Chaco flaps his wings and fly's up a bit to grab the book. In doing so he knocks a bunch of other books of the shelf.

"Got it!"

"Idiot" Sasuke says quietly.

Chaco opens the book and places it on the table. Sasuke reads it as well.

"So…This is the book huh? Okay let's see if there is anything interesting!" Sasuke said. "Hmm…..It says here the Crystal Sword is in the land of Kameo! Where is that?"

"Hell if I know. I've never heard of it."

"Let's ask an adult…"

Sierra suddenly appears behind Sasuke "Hello!"

"Ahhh!" Sasuke spins around and sees Sierra. She is smiling

"I know where Kameo is. It's a hidden land from our part of the world so that the True Rune there cannot be found."

"True Rune!"

"Yes. However I will bring you there under one condition."

"Anything!" Said Chaco.

"I need you to escort me to the castle of Toran."

"Toran….But how do we enter Toran? The only way is Banner pass and it's always being guarded"

"I can get you past the Pass. Just promise to escort me all the way!"

Sasuke laughed. "That's it! That's so easy. We can do that right Chaco?"

"I dunno…Why do you want to go to Toran?"

"…..That is none of your concern! Just bring me to the castle okay."

"Yeah okay!" Chaco agreed.

Viki teleported the three to Banner Village. From there they had to travel north up Banner Pass then to Toran.

"The pass can be dangerous" Sierra said "So make sure your prepared!"

"Of course we are!" Chaco said being very Cocky. "I can handle anything!!"

Sasuke sighed "Yeah I've traveled through here many times."

"Okay boys! Which one of you will hold me?"

"Huh?"

Sierra pulls out a large seat made of oak. "This is my seat. I will sit in it and you will carry me!!"

"W-What!" Yelled Sasuke. "No way!"

"I can't do it" Chaco said "My Wings are in the way!"

"I'm only 13! That thing will break my back!"

Sierra sighed "You don't think I was going to walk did you?"

"Maybe I can help!" A voice from behind them said.

They turned to see a young boy around 17-18 standing there. He smiled. "My name is Kai. I would love to carry a lovely lady like you!"

"Really! See boys this is one who knows his manners. Then you may come with us!" Sierra said. "We are going to Toran Castle. These two boys are escorting me."

"I'm Chaco!!" Chaco said proudly.

"…..Sasuke"

"Right nice to meet you both. I didn't want to walk through there alone so I'm glad to have met all of you."

The group met very low resistance at first. Only Mountain Tigers. The group came to a large clearing.

"Whoa…" Said Kai. "What's that?"

A little green guy was standing there blocking the path. He whistled and suddenly a large amount of monsters emerged from the trees. Sierra jumped from her seat. "What is it you want!?" She yelled.

The green man smiled. "Your deaths. I must stop HER from getting power!"

"Her?" asked Chaco.

"Die fools!!"

The monsters with the green man were all large insect like creatures with wings and long legs. There were 5 of them.

The first one jumped at Chaco. He dodged and stabbed it in the back with his spear. He flew into the air to combat one that was high above using Flaming arrows on the group. The creature noticed Chaco and started firing Fire Balls at him. One came straight at Chaco but he deflected it with his spear and it smashed into the enemies face launching him into the trees below.

Sasuke was attacking from a distance and Kai was in front using his Scythe. The creatures were growing in number and attacking quite aggressively. Sierra started looking angry. "This is a waste of time!!"

A dark aura started to surround her. She cast Black Shadow destroying more then half the enemies attacking the group. "Weaklings" she taunted.

The green guy freaked out "Ahhhh! Retreat! Retreat now!!" They all ran off leaving Chaco, Sasuke, Kai and Sierra very confused.

"That was rather weird" Said Kai.

"I have a feeling we will be seeing him again" Said Chaco. "Don't you?"

Sierra took out a Mega Medicine and used it. "Hmm….Yeah I definitely think so. We should be on the alert from now on."

The group continued up the mountain path and arrived at a cliff with ladders that had to be climber to make it up. They climbed easily until the last one. Chaco somehow managed to pull a rung off and fall down landing on Sasuke!

"Ow! You idiot get off me!"

"S-Sorry Sasuke!" Chaco jumped off ashamed. "Maybe I'll fly the rest of the way up!"

Later the group finally found their way to the checkpoint. Varkas stood in front of it.

"Hello Varkas" Said Kai. "How are you?"

"What do you want?"

"We….We need past. And I'm not talking about Greinmeyer."

"What! Are you nuts??"

"Not even for a beautiful lady?" Sierra asked.

Varkas noticed Sierra glairing at him. "Just this once? Do we look like terrorists?"

"Well umm….I'm not…I can't…"

Sierra jumped off the Chair and stomped her foot. "Why must you people make things so hard for me?"

"Wait Sierra…" Kai said. "Varkas remember that time I sharpened your weapon for you for free? Because you ran outta money?"

"……"

"Well I need you to do this favor for me and let these guys go by!"

"Arrg….Kai you…..Okay fine! But don't tell anyone about this."

"Thanks Mr. Boarder guard!" Said sierra

"Uh…Call me Varkas okay?"

"Okay!"

The three went ahead through the gate into Toran.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
